Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communication environments. For example, femtocells have gained recent notoriety due to their capabilities, and because of their ease-of-use. In general terms, access points can operate in licensed spectrum to connect wireless devices to the network (e.g., using broadband connections). For a mobile operator, the access points can offer improvements to both coverage and capacity: particularly applicable to indoor environments. An increasing emphasis exists on deploying small cell access points within such environments. The owner or manager of these environments may mandate that multiple operators share the small cell access point in a particular environment. Existing standards are based on the assumption that the multiple operators will share radio access network (RAN) resources as well as the small cell access point. However, the multiple operators may not wish to share RAN resources among one another.